


better be careful

by hikaie



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Aftercare, Creampie, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, F/M, Foreplay, M/M, Pet Names, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Threesome - F/M/M, Unsafe Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-22
Updated: 2017-05-22
Packaged: 2018-11-03 12:13:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10967010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hikaie/pseuds/hikaie
Summary: "I said," And here she swallows, throat clicking audibly. "I asked-" Jesse smiles slow, filthy; she's not sure if it's because she's fumbling over her words, or because Genji has leaned in to nuzzle up the taut line of her throat.





	better be careful

**Author's Note:**

> oops i sure did do it again!!!

"What's that, darlin'?" Jesse scratches the scruff at the crux of his jaw and tilts his head, picture perfect confusion.

"I said," And here she swallows, throat clicking audibly. "I asked-" Jesse smiles slow, filthy; she's not sure if it's because she's fumbling over her words, or because Genji has leaned in to nuzzle up the taut line of her throat.

"She asked for you to touch her." Genji answers for her, lips a whisper of sensation. "I think you should indulge her."

"S'that so?"

Hana hears a subtle, low clink. She lowers her eyes to see Jesse adjust his pants by the hem, jostling his belt buckle. When she raises them again, he's still wearing that smile. Low in her stomach, she feels sick, in the best kind of way.

"Reckon I might."

"Tease." Genji mutters against her throat.

Jesse's hand is warm and solid at the small of her back. It makes her jolt, closer into Genji's chest and the wet welcome of his mouth.

"Easy." The man behind her says.

"She's no horse." Chides Genji.

"Right." Jesse snorts, and he pushes his hand up the length of her spine, dragging her blouse as he goes.

Genji pulls back and cups her face, then smooths away her hair. "He's really very awful, isn't he?"

She giggles. "Is he?"

"Terrible." Genji affirms, then leans in to kiss her. It's firm but not hurried; sensual instead of passionate. His hand slides through her hair, tugging and settling at the nape. He kisses her until her lungs feel tight, until her face is hot, until she whines when he pulls away.

Jesse has worked the zipper on her skirt down. His hands skirt the hem of her panties as he pushes it down to her thighs. He hums.

"Ain't that a sight." He gets a handful of her ass, then, a firm squeeze that has her gasping.

"It's cute." Genji agrees.

Jesse's pinky drags dangerously close to her slit, then teases away. She makes a noise in her throat, discontent.

"What, sugar?" He crowds against her back. Her blouse falls back into place. The heat of his body and the smell of cigars clouds her senses. "Ain't that what you asked for?"

"Tease." She echoes Genji. Jesse barks out a laugh.

He rests a hand on her hip, warm and so, so big. He pulls her back against the cradle of his pelvis easily. She can feel the length of him, through the thin fabric of her panties and the denim between them.

"Or you want something else?"

Genji's watching the entire display with an amused tilt to his mouth, but his eyes light up at the words. Or perhaps it's the reaction it incites in her- a full body shiver, a quiet sigh through her mouth, a gnawing on her bottom lip. He drops his hands to her thighs and pets gently.

"Hana?"

"Mmh?" She leans into his space, silently chasing a kiss.

"I want to watch Jesse fuck you."

She moans, nodding and still arching in, needing his mouth. The situation turns hot, filthy; he reels her in and kisses her so deep it makes her see stars. With his free hand, he starts to tug at her blouse.

They work in tandem to undress her, dragging her blouse up and off and doing away with her bra like it's nothing. Genji turns his loving attention to her nipples as Jesse carefully worms her skirt down her legs.

"Damn." Jesse's voice is in her ear, and he's staring down her front. "Cute." He mutters, before reaching around and tweaking a nipple. She gasps out, high and needy.

"Oh." His tone is pleased. He nuzzles in beneath her ear. "Like that, honey?"

Genji pulls away from her breast with an obscene pop. "She loves it." He goes back in, like a starving man for seconds.

She's starting to get impatient, need growing, panties tacky against her with how wet she is. She'll be damned if she begs this early, though. So she pushes back against Jesse, hoping he'll take the hint. He's still hard, and she whines at how badly she needs it.

"Shh, honey." There goes that clink, again. "I got you."

Genji busies his hands with her while Jesse undresses himself. He pets her thighs constantly, sweeping his hands low and close to where she wants them but never quite close enough.

"Fucker." She breathes. He smiles against her skin.

When Jesse presses back up against her, it's skin to skin, and it punches a noise out of her.

"Heh. That'll be gettin' to my head."

And there's the hot length of his cock, heavy against her ass. She lets out her first, honest-to-God moan. Still her panties are in the way, and she almost wants to cry.

"What do you need?"

And that's Genji asking, back at her ear, voice that knee-trembling low. She clutches at him, breath starting to come fast.

"He's- big-"

"Mm, of course." He mouthes at her neck and she whines. "I need prep for it too."

Her stomach feels like it drops clean through the floor.

Genji touches her first, through her panties. They're soaked, and she can feel those damnable cocky smirks against her skin. Jesse's fingers peel them down, leave them stretched between her spread thighs.

They both finger her open, and it's a new sensation. Jesse's fingers are thicker, Genji's surer. When they've got three between them stuffed into her she sees stars and fucks down against them, gasping with every rock.

"Oh, sweetness. Look'it that." He pulls his fingers out. Genji looks around her and moans low in his throat. "Delicious." Jesse hums.

Her face burns with only her imagination to entertain what just happened.

Then returns the feeling of his cock. It's hot and wet at the tip where it nudges into her, adding to the mess between her legs. She whimpers.

"S'that fine?" Jesse sounds strained, but his hips still.

"Perfect." She gasps.

Below her, Genji dips his hand between his legs.

Jesse keeps pushing in, every inch a hot, delicious stretch. When he bottoms out all she can do is breathe uneasily, the fit so tight it's pressed up against all the right spots, an unrelenting pleasure. When he pulls back she squeals.

"Wow." Is his breathy response. And then he pushes forward, no preamble, only raw strength and speed.

She faceplants in Genji's chest and hangs on for the ride.

Jesse fucks methodical, in sure, heavy strokes. It's nothing like Genji, fast and relentless. Both are good, but the way Jesse cups her hips and makes every thrust feel like one perfect, long eternity is just doing it for her right now. She can't imagine anything other than the stretch of his cock.

Genji grunts. "Ah," He moans, voice breaking.

She couldn't agree more.

Jesse leans over her, hips pistoning her forward. She moans at every push, a steady ah-ah-ah. Her orgasm doesn't sneak up on her so much as rush, drowning her in it's intensity.

"Fuckin' A." Jesse swears, fingers tightening on her hips. Her focus is split, face hot and mind cloudy. Her pleasure is insistent, muscles clenched tight, and she has two handsome men on the verge of orgasm sandwiching her.

Genji's knuckles brush her clit and she keens.

"Look'it him." Jesse's voice is breathless in her ear. His hips have found a new rhythm, a deep and short rut that keeps her tingling and squirming. Carefully, she pushes herself up on her forearms to watch Genji jerk off beneath them. He's certainly a gorgeous sight, trembling and twitching, a little crease between his eyebrows.

"He's holding back." Hana breathes.

"He is, isn't he?" She feels the sudden, slow slide of Jesse pulling out, leaving her feeling empty. Fatigue drags at her almost immediately, but the man behind her seems to have other plans. "He's a competitive little shit."

Genji's eyes fly open and he grits his teeth at Jesse. She feels both their hands between them, and Genji bucks and whines.

"There now." And Jesse's other hand is still at her hip, gently pushing her onto position on Genji's cock. "Let's get our boy off, huh?"

She takes Genji's cock like it's nothing, wet and smooth down to the base. He makes a gut-punched noise, and Jesse hooks his chin on her shoulder and places both hands on her hips.

"Hold 'is hands, darlin'."

She does as she's told, entwining their fingers and pressing his hands into the sheets beside his head. Genji has this alien, blissed out look on his face. She can feel him strain between her thighs.

"You really like this, don't you?" Jesse palms her ass and raises her off Genji's cock, and she sucks in a breath.

"Oh," Genji's voice wavers. She grins, wants to laugh and triumph. When she clutches at his hands and clenches up for the slide back down, Genji goes red to the tips of his ears.

"Hana," He breathes, and turns his head into the sheets.

"He's close." She says around a whimper, and Jesse moves her hips faster.

"Yeah, s'right." Jesse's voice is muffled against her skin, but it's clear who he'd speaking too. "Go on, let go, sugar. Let 'er have it." Hana makes an embarrassed, high noise and Genji trembles all over beneath her.

"Almost." She whispers, voice tight, body overstimulated.

"He'll do it. No holdin' back now." He pushes her hips down and holds her there. She flutters her muscles, and squirms. "He'll be a good boy for me, for us, won't'cha Gen?"

Below her Genji wails, and bucks his hips so hard she swears. He comes, shaking and squeezing her hands, and it's hot and perfect. She's on that precipice again, so close she can taste it, so she whines and tries to rut against him.

"Nuh uh." Jesse hoists up her hips, and Genji makes a little noise. His cock pulls out, leaving a messy trail across her thigh. Jesse wastes no time, pushing in, an easy slide. He fucks her harder than before, with a hand on her shoulder to keep her close.

"C'mon sweetness." Jesse's voice sounds wrecked. She takes his invitation and lets go, lets her orgasm break over her, clenches all around him and mouthes a silent noise against Genji's chest.

"Fuckin'-" Jesse bows over her, and everything seems to go still for one moment, only the sounds of breathing, before he lets out a guttural moan and comes inside her.

After comes the harsh breathing and tired slump, the weariness of her muscles and foggy orgasm-brain. When Jesse pulls out she feels sloppy, too wet and messy. He's still panting, but he pushes a thumb inside her and holds her open. A low whistle meets her ears.

"Gorgeous."

She curls against Genji's chest as Jesse leaves the bed. He's caught his breath by now and he wipes the sweat from her forehead and kisses her swollen lips.

Jesse comes back and cleans her thighs carefully with a warm washcloth, wiping away the slick in movements that seem built to tease. Genji rubs his hands absently up and down her back and drags her into a tender kiss. When Jesse seems satisfied, he leaves a moment more and then returns, weaseling in next to Genji. The two men share a kiss and Hana cards her hand through Jesse's hair.

"C'mere, sugar." Jesse raises an arm, and she slips into the space between him and Genji. She presses her face into Jesse's chest, and feels Genji's hand still rubbing her back. He says something quietly, and Jesse responds, chin brushing her head.

She dozes off, smiling.

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote most of this at 6am on my phone so it's unedited and barebones forgive me


End file.
